poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Darkness Rising
This is the sequel to Dark Island, it will not be affected by the Mythology series. Darkness Rising Your having a party with your friends (Binary Bard, Black Widow, Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, Shady Guy, and the Princess) when you hear a scream outside, you go outside alone to investigate. You see that The Dark Mistress has returned, she makes a Dark Portal into the sky and escapes. You go inside and tell everyone the news; "Does that mean....?!" say's the Princess; "Yes, she has returned, and she might find new victims" You reply. You pull out your map and give everyone walkie talkies, you tell each of your friends to investigate their "Home Island" first. Everyone leaves, you decide to investigate the castle, it turns out that the Dark Mistress survived and has taken her Dark Ray Gun with her. A walkie-talkie beep alert's you, it's from Astro-Knights Island! "All of the town-people are gone, and so is the orb and Mordred's inventions'!" the Princess cried "Did you check the secret hideout?" You reply; the Princess checks the secret hideout, everyone is gone in there too! Another beep come's in, it's from 24 Carrot Island. "All of the townspeople are gone, and so are my inventions!" You tell Dr.Hare to come back to where you are, you also tell the Princess and Binary Bard too. "I think I know where she's going" You say; "Where do you think she's gone?" Binary Bard asks; You whisper where you think she's going into Binary Bard's ear, he then asks for the Three Mystical Weapons and for Dr. Hare to come along, he takes your rocket and leaves. "Where is Mordred going?" the Princess asks; "He's going home, to defend it." You reply. You realize that there's not much time, you rush to Counterfiet Island and see that Shady Guy and Black Widow are in shock. "She's taken all of my henchmen!" the Black Widow angerly says. You suggest that they go to Astro-Knights Island and wait with the Princess, they listen and head off to Astro-Knights Island. You alert Captain Crawfish about this as well. After everyone is rounded up you make a plan to go to Binary Bard's empire, but suddenly a giant and the Dark Mistress appear "Looks like you've found our hiding place" The Dark Mistress says, she makes an image of inside Binary Bard's castle, Dr. Hare and Binary Bard were still fighting the Dark Slaves. "You won't stop us" You say back to The Dark Mistress. "True, but I can stop your team without their leader!" The Dark Mistress replies, she then catches you with a tractor beam, and she put's you into the same cage the Princess was locked in Astro-Knights. "Say goodbye to your leader, MWHAHAHAHAHA!" The Dark Mistress says. She escapes with you, leaving your team to face the Dark giant alone. Back at the castle, Binary Bard and Dr. Hare were finally finished defeating the Dark Slaves, Dr. Hare then hear's the Dark Mistress coming! "We have to find a place to hide, The Dark Mistress is coming!" he says; "Over here, she'll never know where we are." Binary Bard replies. The Dark Mistress come's in with you still in her possesion, "What shall I do with you, make you general of my Dark Slave army, turn you into a Dark Slave as well?" The Dark Mistress asked; "You can't turn me into a Dark Slave, I'm immune to your weak power, your pathetic." Binary Bard and Dr. Hare still listening in on the conversation are surprised to hear that come from their own leader, "Wonder where (your poptropican name here) got that from" Dr. Hare sarcastically asked in front of Binary Bard, "Don't judge me now, our leader is in trouble!" Binary Bard replies. The Dark Mistress take's you into Binary Bard's lab, Binary Bard quickly follows, along with Dr. Hare behind. The Dark Mistress straps you to a table like Frankenstien, "This is going to be fun" The Dark Mistress sneered. "What are you going to do to me?" You ask; Dr. Hare gets out a recording device and put's it near the door. "I'm going to weaken your willpower until you become my slave, then your pathetic team will have to join me!" The Dark Mistress answered. The Dark Mistress turns the machine on, but it's not working. The Dark Mistress finds that a wire was cut, you see a small mechanical mouse, you realize Dr. Hare and Binary Bard are close by. "Fine I'll become your slave, without the device." You reply "And what if you don't obey?" The Dark Mistress asks; "Then I'll become a Dark Slave, forever." You say with loss of hope. The door is knocked down, with Dr. Hare and Binary Bard flushed with rage. "Your going to PAY, you have no right to use MY castle, and turn our leader into one of your minions!" the Binary Bard says with anger. "Your first order is, to kill them" The Dark Mistress says to you. You obey, you grab the Dark blade and force the two to turn around, leading them to the dungeon, you tell them to act 'dead' you splatter fake blood all over yourself. You go back to the Dark Mistress, and the two of you go to Astro Knights Island once again and you capture your team and put them in the dungeon as well. "We trusted you (your poptropican name here) but your just like the rest of them, power hungry" the Shady Man says. You tell them your faking the job like Director D, and that you'll turn everything around soon. "Speaking of Director D, where is he?" Dr. Hare asked, you tell him that he's still on Spy Island, but someone taps you from behind, it's Director D! "You finally joined the villain's for world domination eh?" You tell him that the villain's are good now, and that your not evil, your just pretending. "Ah, I see, your tricking the Dark Mistress into thinking your her loyal servant, very clever." Director D says. "I'll double cross the Dark Mistress later, right now I need to think of a way to do it." You say. You leave the dungeon, asking The Dark Mistress to proceed the plan early. " What gives you think motive to proceed with the plan early?" The Dark Mistress asks with hesitation. "It's just that I'm now your loyal servant and I want to proceed the plan earilier." Director D comes from behind and reveals your plan to stop her. "WHAT!!!!???? You traitor!" The Dark Mistress says with anger. "Director D, release the team and bring them here to watch (your poptropican name here) transformation, but don't tell them that." The Dark Mistress asks; "Yes, Mistress." he replies. Your team is then lined up waiting to see what happens, Dr. Hare and Binary Bard reveal to the team what would happen if you didn't obey to the Mistress, your team is now in tears. The laser fires, and you let the Darkness overcome you. Your team stares in horror, watching you become the Dark Mistress' slave forever. " (your poptropican name here) was a great leader, you will be forever remebered." says the team. Right at the tip of being transformed into a Dark Slave forever, the transformation stops. You wonder what happened with the transformation. A white light shines in front of you and says "I stopped the tranformation, it seems your team cares about you very much, I will stop my sister for you." The Light Mistress slashes the Dark Mistress, destroying what was left of her. "She will never be seen again." Here is a token of my gratitude. You recieve the medallion! Yay! Trivia * This is the second time for your quest where you have to go to another island. (the first being Counterfiet). Category:Blog posts